


如果是omega就好了?

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	如果是omega就好了?

Q1.如果是omega就好了?  
坂田银时不只一次想过，如果那个黑发男人是omega就好了──尽管他再清楚不过那不可能而自己也不该这么想。  
没人比他更清楚那个男人是多么纯正的alpha。从第一次见面起，每次碰上他们总是会不由自主的吵起来，甚至打起来。势均力敌的alpha气场如两股飓风激烈碰撞，每一下对撞他都能清楚的感知对方气息的绵密与扎实。  
(志村新八想吐槽：其实我们也都很清楚，因为阿银你和土方先生每次都没压住过量的信息素外放，总是不知轻重的任由你们的气息碰撞席卷整个街区。就算我和山崎先生都是对信息素不敏感的beta，还是会很不舒服的。更何况还得拿着omega抑制剂，绷紧神经替你们留意是否有被你们无辜引动而发情失控的omega.. .真的累死，加薪是一定要的。)  
坂田银时也非常清楚，黑发男人必须要是alpha。他看着这个男人走过那么长的路，背负着能压死绝大多数人的重担。他必须是alpha，气势强劲，刚毅坚强的alpha，才能有绝对的实力握紧手中的剑刃，为他所珍视的一切撑起一片天。  
但自从那晚之后，坂田银时每次见到黑发男人，嗅到对方身上那凛冽冰凉的alpha气息，就会想一次：如果这个人是omega就好了。  
这样我就能标记他了。  
这样他身上，阿银的味道就不会消失了。

 

土方十四郎从没想过如果那个死卷毛是omega的话会怎样，如果真要想像一下，那有一身令人厌烦的毽子肉的油腻大叔样的家伙是omega的话，他肯定会鸡皮疙瘩掉满一地，因为过度不适而呕吐三天。  
至于自己？那更是想都别想！他可是真选组的鬼之副长。他是肩负守护真选组之责的剑刃，他不能有丝毫软弱、可能受制于人之处。  
至于那一晚之后，理由可以增加一个：还好他不是omega，不用担心被人染上其他气味。他只是失足了一次，但离了那地方，他依旧是只有自己的气息，清清爽爽的alpha一枚。他不会再次犯错的，那该死的浑蛋皮当绷紧一点，总有一天会让他为此付出代价。

 

Q2.为何总是吵架?  
都是那家伙的错。  
气息如人，坂田银时自是懒散颓废的，他的气场也如年久失修的荒屋，所有的昂扬和攻击性都埋藏在厚重的落灰下，引不起任何人的注意。偏偏那家伙的alpha气息是丝丝微风再加上点点星火。都是他，总是擅自在布满粉尘的屋内点燃烟草，这样屋子会爆燃自然都是他的错。

 

当然是那混蛋的错。  
土方十四郎的气息和人一般，是藏着锋利剑刃，朴质却严密坚固的寒冰剑鞘。但那人的气息如同在鼻尖晃荡的尘埃，恶意地引动人的过敏反应。鞘口外放的寒气风旋和喷嚏一样是无法由人掌控的。更别说那些灰尘总是恶质的恣意飘入剑鞘内，意图沾染到明镜般的刃面上。刃口上闪烁起的嗡鸣和火花只是应有的警告，剑刃出鞘无法遏止的斩击都只是对肆意妄为者的制裁。造成纵横裂口的刀没有错，错的都是他。

 

Q3.关于那一晚?  
坂田银时坚持是土方十四郎勾引他的。那个他不知何时起就放在心尖上的另一个alpha半趴在居酒屋的吧台上，柔软的黑发散落在潮红脸颊压着的手臂上，平时凛冽锋锐的眉眼带着不知如何安放的喜悦迷离地望着他。在他提醒他嘴角有残留的酒泡时，毫无自觉径自伸出粉嫩的舌，用灵活的舌尖卷走令人艳羡的白沫，余留湿润的水痕。不是己方自制力差，只怨敌方太猖狂！  
坂田银时亦坚持自己没有用强，两人唇舌交缠吞噬彼此的力道是不分上下的，扯落对方衣物的动作是高度同步且急切的，只是两个alpha要更进一步缠绵交融势必需要先以武力值分出体位上下。他的力度是能压制住另一个卓越强韧的alpha，但又不会使其受伤的。他们的欢爱是起初艰辛后续热烈且绵延不尽的。制造剧烈晃动的不只是自己扣在对方窄腰上的手掌，更有对方那双勾在自己背上有力的大长腿。如果两个alpha的交欢是有罪孽的，那他们只能被称为最有默契的共犯。

 

土方十四郎认为一切都是酒精的错误，虽然放纵自己饮下不胜的酒量是他的失误。因为承认自己的失误，他才没有杀了那个放肆地把另一股alpha气息染到自己身上，灌满自己体内的家伙。他不会承认在天明舒醒时嗅到身上另一股alpha气息时自己有短暂的放松和柔软，更不会承认没有注意酒精摄取量的原因是由于对方赠送的限量蛋黄酱，或是对方在阴错阳差下与自己合作解决监视了一个月的浪人团伙时太好的默契，更不会是对方在居酒屋昏黄的灯光下莫名温柔的凝视。  
他坚信自己在旅店回应对方的行为都只是由于alpha不服输的本能，是所有alpha在接收到其他alpha的侵略意图时皆会涌起的反击天性。他身为一名alpha绝没有在渴求另一名alpha，他顶多是落败于酒精的干扰，和对方的狡诈。

 

Q4.再来几次的可能性?  
那一夜后，坂田银时白日想靠近土方十四郎就会收获凶狠却迷人的瞪视，但再伸出手就会面临锋锐的剑刃。他只有用激将法才成功灌醉了两回那勾引人的倔强alpha，翻出自己蜇伏于厚灰下强大的alpha气场去引动对方封于坚冰之下激昂而热烈的对抗及回应。他仅仅享受了两夜旖旎如烈酒的悱恻交缠，来不及让自己的alpha气息停留沾染，他怀里矫健优雅的alpha就已学会了教训，再不肯落入圈套同自己陷入迷醉了。他必须想出其他办法，他得让他诱人的alpha学会承认他。

 

土方十四郎不会承认自己有沉迷于另一个alpha强健有力的怀抱的倾向。他并不怯弱于那个可恶的家伙，更不畏惧未知的发展和被改变的关系。并不是由于耻辱或者羞赧，不再继续只是为了避免白昼因宿醉而无法全力值勤罢了。

 

Q5.找个omega?  
坂田银时从没想过要找个omega，对他而言爱情和性别没有关联。论契合度的高低他不认为有任何人能拥有比土方十四郎跟他更高的默契。论omega气息的香甜，他觉得远不及草莓牛奶的百分之一。此外他觉得对气息的感知并不只是藉由嗅觉的受器，视觉、触觉，以及灵魂上的共鸣都会影响对气味的解读。单用嗅觉，土方十四郎的气息是凛冽清冷的烟草；但看着他冒着冷焰的好强眼眸，他的气息就会变成香甜却带刺的草莓；触摸到那弹性矫健的手臂、窄腰、长腿，还有上面湿淋淋的汗水，土方十四郎的气息就会转为黏糊可口的巧克力巴菲；而当他们用勾起的眼角传递相同的信念，当他们在战场上并肩作战，当他们在床上炽烈缠绵，坂田银时用灵魂去感知土方十四郎的气息，那令人颤抖的高频共鸣带来的是极致的甜美，无边的酥麻，难以形容的快乐和饱胀的幸福感。没有人能取代土方十四郎。

 

土方十四郎决不会去找一个omega，他的生活注定要奉献给真选组，他没有余裕去照顾另一个人甚至一个家。他从没去特意感知任何omega的气息，也不认为有一天会有一个独特的omega气息能束缚住他。他不相信命定的AO配对。他从乡下一刀一剑拼杀至今，从来就不是信命的人，更不会去信那种虚无飘渺的事。就算有一天当真遇见了，他也坚信自己能果决的一刀斩断那种无稽的连结。比起过度柔软的omega，战场拼杀更能加速他心脏的搏动，血液的流转；没有作战行动时他也宁可在大街上用眼角余光寻觅那晃眼的银发，来一场幼稚却酣畅淋漓的对抗。虽然看不惯坂田银时太多大而化之的地方，但土方十四郎的内心却折服于他；虽不想承认，但他清楚无比只有坂田银时能触动他那样的真、影响他那样的深；且他不用思考和任何证据即能深信坂田银时也懂他、理解他。他前方追随的一直是自己的大将，但能握住他的心脏，肩并着他的肩的人，不做他想，只有坂田银时，没有其他。

 

Q1.如果是omega就好了?  
土方十四郎第一次想如果自己是omega就好了。他用尽全力压制住陷入发情期的银发alpha，掏出手铐将他铐在旅馆大床的床柱上，大汗淋漓却无法理解为何抑制剂会失去效用。他握紧拳头指甲陷入肉里，他应该要转身出门，去为这该死的家伙找个omega。但他动弹不得，想像一个omega缠在这家伙身上，和他亲密相拥，他的掌心和胸口都像被万千细针戳刺般疼痛。他解开自己的衣物，对自己说，这只是要避免牺牲无辜的omega罢了。他一手撑着大床前面的桌面，一手探到身后为自己扩张。他能感受到背后的野兽赤红的视线，听到它痛苦难耐的呻吟和挣扎。他在心里骂它活该，这里没有omega，只有他这个alpha，它的痛苦无法藉由标记和信息素的交融快速舒缓，只能透过长时间的交合发泄来逐渐减轻。他辛苦的在润滑剂的帮助下终于挤入三只手指，却突然听到碰的一声金属断裂声。他没反应过来后颈就被野兽凶狠的咬住，在身体被野兽贯穿之前，他的眼角余光仅能捕捉到床头变形下垂的金属手铐。

 

坂田银时在充斥全身和脑壳的癫狂热流和下身被紧致包裹的酥麻快感中第一次想，土方十四郎不是omega真是太好了。 omega和alpha通常都半年一次发情期，标记过后AO伴侣的发情期基本上会同步，且通常五天即能度过。但没有标记的alpha只靠发泄性欲舒解，则需要七至十天才能度过发情期。两人加起来每半年他就可以和多串在床上纵欲共度半个月至二十天，这样太划算了。至于抑制剂嘛，就像这次一样提前掉包就好了。反正多串最后一定会对自己心软的。


End file.
